Consequences Of A Drunken Night
by Fira21
Summary: Rated to be safe. Who knew Tyson was ever more affectionate when he's drunk? Kai finds out, with a kiss unfortunately, or is it fortunately? Even he doesn't know anymore. TyKa MaRe some TaBry barely mentioned


Here you go! Have fun reading! It's not my best work however. 

Gah... disclaimer, right:  
I don't own, the story Nazi's make sure of that.  
I forgot it in 'Christmas Time'... Crap... Ah well.

* * *

Kai growled in anger.

It was bad enough to see him with that idiot boyfriend of his half the time, but this?

He'd have to remember next time to never let that moron anywhere _near_ alcohol again.

Said-moron Tyson was, at the moment, drunk on his ass. Immensely. And in his alcohol-induced state the boy's normal cheery 'I love everyone' attitude was multiplied ten-fold.

Proven by the fact that he trying to kiss everyone he could grab.

Not that he was doing too well.

The only one he had managed to kiss was Max. And that was on the cheek. Ray, pissed, but being merciful due to the bluenette's intoxication, just thwacked the idiot on the side of the head. Tyson just laughed, apologized, and said he was just messing around. He was forgiven, and Max and Ray found a darkened corner to make out in while Tyson searched for his next victim.

The only good thing about this entire ordeal was that Scott, Tyson's boyfriend was getting _extremely_ pissed off at the bluenette's behaviour. Not that Kai would blame him, but the guy was a prick, and it was fun watching him turn different shades of purple.

He didn't deserve Tyson anyways.

Not that he himself did either, but still… It was better seeing Tyson without a boyfriend then with one. Seeing him with one killed him sometimes.

Hmm. Seems like Tyson had found another prey. Following his gaze, Kai decided to nip _this_ one in the butt before it even happened.

It wouldn't be good for him to try to kiss Tala.

Getting up on shaky feet (he was pretty drunk himself) he made his way over to the bluenette who was trying, and failing, to sneak up on Tala (who was dodging the boy's advances and arms).

"Tyson." he shouted over the blasting music. The boy turned and grinned at him. "What the hell are you doing? Omph."

Shit. He should've seen this coming.

And damn Tyson was a good kisser.

Even drunk the boy had managed to keep a strong grip and not fall after practically pouncing on Kai. His mouth, opened in shock, was soon plundered by the bluenette's tongue. It was sloppy, but he had no idea it would be so good. It felt… amazing.

And lasted a total of five seconds.

After pulling back, Tyson just smiled at him, and walked off to grab another beer.

Gulping, Kai stood there, unable to move while the music pounded in his ears and the smoky air passed through his lungs.

"Well, sonuvabitch."

* * *

That sneaky, twitchy little… Kai sighed.

He had tried for the rest of night to get Tyson's attention and ask him what the _fuck_ he thought he was doing.

It didn't work.

Tyson had eluded him every time. Either by slipping through gaps in the crowd or by finding a very drunk Ming-Ming and pushing her towards him. A good few minutes of trying to escape the singer's clutches would give Tyson the time he needed to escape, with little effort.

He eventually just gave up and proceeded to get more and more drunk, to try to forget the perfect lips, the slippery tongue, and…

Fuck, he was doing it again.

The vodka wasn't helping like he wanted it too. Instead of helping him forget, all it was doing was giving the room a hazy faded out and swirling appearance. Everything was spinning and all he could do was sit down and think about what had happened. Which lead to thinking about some of his more erotic dreams, and dammit! Why'd Tyson have to kiss him anyways?

Scott seemed pretty pissed though. Kai was almost positive that they had broken up and not long afterwards, that thought was certified when Max and Ray (who were looking fairly rumpled) told him the news.

It was quite disconcerting when they both winked and told him that he could make a move now.

"Meddling pains in the…"

"Who is?"

He turned and groaned.

"Valkov…"

"Hey Kai." Tala sat down beside him on the bed Kai had claimed. Though why there was a bed in a garage Kai didn't think he would ever know.

"You look like shit."

And there was Kuznetsov.

"Are you two attached at the hip or what?" Kai said, flopping back on the bed.

"Yeah yeah." Tala waved his hand in the motion of non-caring. "Screw you Hiwatari. Anyways. Are you alright?"

Now that was odd… "Since when do you care?" Kai asked.

"Since I noticed you've been drinking yourself into oblivion."

Kai just grunted.

"We _are_ worried Kai." Bryan sat on the edge of the bed near Tala. "Ever since that kiss…"

"If you know about the kiss, then I'm sure you have a pretty good fuckin' clue why I'm in this state."

"Alright alright." Tala sighed. "We'll lay off. Seriously though, you should either talk to him or go home."  
"I'd go for the latter because I don't think you could do much like this." Bryan helped to pull Kai into a sitting position.

"Yeah. Alright, I'm going."

"Bye." Two voices chorused and he waved at them, before he grabbed his coat, and stepped outside to start walking home.

* * *

Kai woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom. He didn't puke but his bladder felt like it would explode.

Sighing in relief, Kai moved to mirror and groaned at his appearance.

What the hell happened to my face?

As he turned his head in different directions, he noticed his triangles were smeared. Though that wasn't the problem. The problem was the scrape on his chin, and the bruise on his left cheekbone, both of which hurt like hell. Moving his hand to poke at them he noticed both his hands were scrapped up pretty badly.

'_Oh right. I fell.'_

He had to groan again at his stupidity.

While walking home, he got the strange feeling that someone was following him. Turning around he saw it was just some cat. Unfortunately, walking backwards was not someone one did while drunk and when he turned around he stumbled and fell. Badly too, since he couldn't catch himself in time and wound up smacking his face on the pavement. Being as drunk as he was, he couldn't hold back the sounds of pain and felt even weaker because of that. He could swear the rocks were laughing at him

'_Though I would love to know how I got scraped on the _back_ of my hand. How the hell could I have landed to have been able to do that?'_

He also had two weird black lines one on his forehead and one under his right eye. They looked as if he had taken black eyeliner and slashed it across his face. _'How in the hell… Was this from falling?'_ Deciding to ignore it, he washed them off and hopped in the shower.

* * *

_Drong!_

"Hello sirs. May I take your jackets?"

"Thanks Alfred. Kai in?" The epitome of a perfect butler, Alfred took their coats and hung them on a stand near the door.

"Yes sirs. The master is the dining room, having breakfast."

"Alright. We know where it is. Thanks again."

Alfred merely nodded, before returning to his duties.

"Tala, Bryan, what the hell are you two doing here?"

"Seeing if you're okay jackass." Tala sat down at the table and helped himself to some eggs. Bryan sat next to him and did the same.

"And to tell you the news." Bryan said.

"News? Do I want to know?"

Tala grimaced. "Likely not."

"Mmmph mmh phmm."

"Alright Bryan. Now repeat that _without_ a mouthful of eggs.

Gulping noisily Bryan repeated himself. "I _said_, Tyson kissing you is all over town."

"It's what?!" Kai jumped up, his chair falling backwards with a bang.

"He kissed you in front of damn near everyone Kai. Did you think it wouldn't?" Tala asked. Taking a bite of his eggs, he made a face and immediately reached for the salt and pepper.

Picking the chair back up, Kai slumped down in it. "Fuck."

"Well." Tala said. "You shouldn't have gone after him."

"I wanted to find out what the fuck he thought he was doing!"

"Then you should've yelled at him or something. Since you went after him, it was perceived as you wanting to hold him again. So Scott got pissed off and broke up with Tyson." Bryan explained.

"I… What the fuck? What kind of logic is that?!" The two boys winced as Kai's voice echoed loudly throughout the room.

"Hey, we don't make the rules, we just relay them." Tala told him.

Kai sighed. "So I broke them up."

Bryan shook his head. "No. You didn't. Tyson kissed you. It wasn't your fault. It's just that when you went after him…"

"Yeah yeah. I get it. I… Shit."

Standing up again, Kai made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tala asked.

"Bed. I… I need to think about all this."

Through the open door, Tala and Bryan could see Kai sigh and make his way up the stairs shoulders slumped.

"Make a move Kai!" Was all Tala shouted before both him and Bryan finished eating and left.

* * *

'_Shit. I really don't need this.'_

After searching his entire house, Kai had managed to finally figure out that his wallet was nowhere in his room. And if it wasn't in his room, and the last place he had been was Tyson's then it stood to reason that…

'_I left my wallet at Tyson's.'_

"Shit."

Sighing in resignation and realizing the pointlessness of not going, he went to his closet, threw on a shirt, and (rather unwillingly) trekked downstairs so he could go to Tyson's.

* * *

"Hey Kai my man! What's shaking?"

Even in this state, Kai was hard-pressed to not smile at the old man. He was just so… fun, for lack of a better word.

"Have you seen my wallet sir?" he asked. "I looked in the garage but couldn't find it."

"Call me Gramps, and yeah. T-man found it this morning and put in on the kitchen table." Gramps turned and started to shift papers on said-table. "Now where did it… Ah-hah! Here ya go my man!"

Taking the wallet Kai subtly looked around the room. "Where _is_ Tyson by the way sir… uh, Gr-amps." The word was foreign and difficult for Kai (long taught about respecting your elders) to say.

"T-man? Oh he went out with his homies earlier!"

"Who was it?"

"Ray and Max. Said they were going out for lunch cause they wanted to talk to T-man."

"Right." Feeling relieved and disappointed at the same time, Kai gave the old man a small smile. "Thank you. Goodbye."

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

Gramps smiled a knowing smile and told him, "Make him happy."

And with that rather shell-shocking statement, Gramps shut the dojo door, leaving the young man to stand there, questioning his sanity, and wondering just _what_ everyone wanted him to do.

"Kai?"

Kai jumped and turned around. "T… Tyson!"

And there he was. The infuriating brat whose kiss wouldn't leave his thoughts.

"Did you come here for your wallet?"

"Yeah." He showed the bluenette the wallet in his hand. "Your grandfather gave me it."

"Oh, that's good." Tyson smiled.

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"Kai." "Tyson." They both said at the same time.

"Ah." Tyson flushed. "You first."

Kai nodded. "Why…" He gulped and continued. "Why did you… kiss me?"

He saw Tyson freeze.

"Well, y'know…" Tyson started stammering. "I was drunk and all, and… I dunno… it sorta just happened… and it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Oh… Right."

"Yeah, um… Anyways…" The bluenette was fidgeting, something Kai found to be endearing and annoying. _He_ should be the nervous one.

"I was told…" Kai coughed, embarrassed at how weak his voice had sounded. "I was told once, that even if we don't say or realize things in our conscious, our subconscious knows exactly what we want, and fear. So… For you to have kissed me…" He moved closer, until Tyson and him were almost hip to hip. "You must have, if only a little bit, actually wanted to. The alcohol, just made you do, what your conscious mind, didn't want to do. Right?" His words were coming out slowly, and with pauses in between as he slowly lost himself to the heat that was building up inside him.

"I didn't understand a word you just said Kai." Kai liked how the boy was breathless as his eyes glazed and he unknowingly shifted closer.

He smirked. "In other words." His head tilted in, and Tyson gasped as their noses brushed. "You wanted to kiss me, so when you drunk, and had no fears or inhibitions, you did."

Tyson moved so their lips were just brushing together. "I still…" he whispered. "Have no idea what you're talking about."

"I really don't know either… _Tyson_." And, slipping his hand behind the bluenette's neck he crushed their mouths together.

Moaning in satisfaction, and hearing Tyson do the same he parted the younger blader's lips, tongue slipping in to stroke swirl inside.

"_Kai._" Tyson groaned, arching up.

Grabbing his arms Kai pushed him against the garage door, before moving back to kiss him again. In a very brief moment of clarity, Tyson shoved him away and opened the door before pulling him inside and shoving him onto the bed in the corner. Regaining his equilibrium, Kai smirked before lying back on the bed and giving Tyson a 'Get over here now so I can ravage you' look. Tyson complied and flopped back on the bed.

"Y'know I'm curious. What _is_ this bed for?"

"Well, this place is really just a storage room, so I'm not sure myself." Rolling over so he was resting on top of him, Tyson gave Kai a feral grin. "But I'm sure we can find a good use for it."

His smirk more profound, Kai wrapped his arms around the bluenette. "I like the way you think." He said, before he kissed him again, and they lost themselves in oblivion.

* * *

Little notes that I wrote when I posted this.

Nov.12-06  
Yeah, guess what?  
That was pretty much my entire last night in a nutshell, cept for the Ming-Ming part (I just avoided him), and it was only Paige who came to talk to me that night. Today I stayed home, Liz called and told me the whole 'you shouldn't have gone after him cause now people are gonna think you want him', went to Tay's (the guy) to get my purse, he wasn't there, so my step-dad drove us back home. So I tweaked the story a bit to make it a TyKa but still... last night wasn't fun. So now I'm petrefied of tomorrow, because there's a rumour going around town that we made out when we didn't. I'll edit this, and let you guys know what happened if you want.  
Anyways... Enjoy. Review.  
Love my work, love me.

Nov. 13-06  
Well, except for the occasional joke (which actually wasn't too bad). Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Unfortunately, the guy is still going out with his girlfriend (she made out with a guy that night, so I guess they figured 'tit-for-tat' and yeah...)  
It kinda sucks though because it seems like it didn't even mean anything to him. And I dunno if I should try to talk to him about it or not.  
Anyways, life continues on, and made it out (relatively, ignoring the kiss) unscathed. Yet another day in my life.  
Still wish I was sober when it had happened though...

Now (Dec. 28-06)  
Anyways, I got over it. We're still friends, and my sister _still_ thinks he should get his head out of his butt and ask me out. (She's been saying he likes me for years though I have yet to see any tangible proof.)  
He seems to, if not like, then appreciate this girl and if he wants to go out with her, then I'm happy. They seem pretty happy, even _if_ the girl is a bitch, I'm not being cruel but she _can_ be vicious. She still hates me even though it was _him_ who kissed me, and I tried to apologize, but what can you do? Anyways, there's this other guy I had a slight crush on not too long ago and it seems to have returned so now I like two guys... Though I'm not sure if I like him, or if I like him just for the sake of liking someone.

Anyways (wow, I use this work alot) enjoy!


End file.
